This specification relates to skin-tone filtering of digital images and specifically relates to the use of skin-tone filters as part of face detection techniques, for example, for reducing the impact of lighting conditions.
Most face detection algorithms fall into two categories. A first category of algorithms, such as Open CV, and the like, can address various lighting conditions, image orientations and scales, and therefore, are computationally expensive. A second category of algorithms, based on face biometrics, are specialized for security-type applications and can work under controlled lighting conditions. Adopting the first category systems for face detection on consumer operated portable appliances that are equipped with a camera would unnecessarily use an appliance's computing resources and drain its power. Moreover, as the consumer portable appliances tend to be used both indoor and outdoor, the second category systems for face detection may be ineffective.